prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A's Messages in Season 7
There are 34 messages in Season 7, including: *Sent by Uber A/Alex and The Team: 33 *Sent by Jenna Marshall and Noel Kahn: 1 *Sent by Aria Montgomery: 1 Episode 1: Tick-Tock, Bitches Sent to Aria, Emily, Spencer and Mona (also meant for Caleb, Ezra and Toby): "A lie for a lie, an eye for an eye. The bell tolls for Hanna. A.D." "You've got twenty-four hours to give me Charlotte's real killer or Hanna dies. Tick-tock, bitches." *A voice recorded message said by a real life-sized doll with a 'Hanna' mask on *A photo of Hanna Where Noel kept her captive Episode 2: Bedlam Sent to Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna (also meant for Caleb and Ezra): "Couldn't have done it without you. Glad we are on the same team. A.D." "She's mine now. No take backs. No do-overs. A.D." Episode 5: Along Comes Mary Sent to Emily: "Thank me later, ungrateful bitch. A.D." Sent to Alison: "YOUR FRIENDS GAVE ME YOUR DIRTY JACKET... BUT I COULDN´T FIND A SHRED OF EVIDENCE. A.D." Episode 6: Wanted: Dead or Alive Sent to Hanna: "Next time you bury someone, make sure they're dead." • Phone Call resembling Archer Dunhill's voice Sent to Hanna and Spencer: "First you turn her in, then you leave her all alone. Stupid bitches." • Phone Call resembling Archer Dunhill's voice Sent to Alison: "HONEY I'M HOME" Episode 7: Original G'A'ngsters Sent to Alison, Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily: "ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, YOU KILLED ELLIOTT AND I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU. A.D." Sent to Alison, Hanna, Spencer and Emily: "If you find out who I am before I find out who killed Charlotte, YOU DIE. -A.D." "I SEE YOU" Episode 8: Exes and OMGs Sent to Alison: "I WARNED YOU BITCHES. DO YOU REALLY WANT TO END UP DEAD?" Episode 10: The DArkest Knight Sent to Alison, Aria, Emily and Hanna (also meant for Spencer): "1465 Elm Street. 10PM bitches. Let's swap my thumb drive for your camera." *This was sent by Jenna and Noel. Episode 11: Playtime Sent to Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer: A big black box that contains a board game, "Liar's Lament", with a tag reading: "IT'S PLAYTIME! A.D." "ENDGAME... BITCHES." "Can't stop playing now WINNER TAKE ALL" *With an attached video of Hanna and Spencer digging up Archer Dunhill. Sent to Spencer: "Would you like to get closer to your mother? Play the GAME. A.D." "Visit A Sick Friend. Get A Reward." *With a picture of Toby. A letter from Mary Drake titled "For my child", and a puzzle piece for Liar's Lament. Episode 12: These Boots Were Made for Stalking Sent to Alison and Emily: Footage of Addison Derringer and her boyfriend behind The Brew. Sent to Hanna: "Wait your turn, Bitch. It'll come. And you'll be ready. A.D." Sent to Emily: The second puzzle piece to Liar's Lament. "Embrace your darkness, Em. I've had to. That's how you win the game. A.D." Episode 13: Hold Your Piece Sent to Spencer: A cartoon baby crying on the Liar's Lament phone. Sent to Hanna: "PLAY WITH ME, HANNA. A.D." "TIME TO PLAY!" "ANSWER THE DOOR." A replica silicone doll of Hanna with a mask of her face sewn onto it. A kimono dress inside of the doll. "HEY, LOSER. SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PRIZE! A.D." Sent to Sydney: "Did you do it?" Sent to Rosewood P.D.: A rotting finger broken off of Archer Dunhill's corpse. Episode 14: Power Play Sent to Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer: "Solve the puzzle and get away with murder. Or fail, and go directly to jail." Sent to Alison: GPS coordinates to the "Mystery Location". "I hear congrats are in order. Pick 10 items for your little one. Happy shopping!" A personnalized bracelet "for the egg donor" with Emily's name. Sent to Aria: "Jessica DiLaurentis kept excellent records. If Ezra knew what was in your file, he would definitly choose Nicole. And she would be visiting him in jail." (via video chat) "Someone moved your piece off the game board. Do you want to lose?" (via video chat) "Meet me. Now." (with GPS coordinates) "Made a decision yet? -A.D." Episode 15: In the Eye Abides the Heart Sent to Aria: "Hello, Aria. I thought you'd appreciate a friendly face. No more messengers. No more go-betweens just you and me face to face... If I want you to understand something, you'll do as you're told. Otherwise, your friends will find out that you've taken care of yourself. Oh, and wait until Ezra. He's just a document away from going to prison. I want the same thing you want... The end of the game. And that's what we're going to accomplish together". (via video chat) "Rule number one: Never send me to voicemail... You talked to your friends this morning, what was that all about? ...You know, Aria, trust is a two way street. If you wanna live happily ever after, I need to know that you have my back. Otherwise the prince goes back to the tower and there's no fairytale wedding for the princess... Everything. Now let's try this agin. What were Hanna and Spencer doing the other day when they left town... But they found something. You can tell by your eyes. Don't push your luck, Aria. Not with me... And?" (via video chat) "You saw this book yourself? ...Where is it now? ...Would I tell you if I was? You're a good spy, Aria. Now let's see what type of thief you are". (via video chat) Episode 16: The Glove That Rocks the Cradle Sent to Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Alison: "Pick up my homework or go to detention. Remember, prision food makes you fat" (with address to: Computer Repair Center 125 Finley Ave). Sent to Aria: "Hanna thinks it´s her turn, but yours isn´t up yet and yo´re playing for me? -A.D." Sent to Hanna: A text on where to drop off the hard drive at Rosewood High. Episode 17: Driving Miss Crazy Sent to Aria: “You can’t afford not to. You still want this, don’t you? …But we agreed that you weren’t done… Then you’ll get it. But first you need to deliver a gift to Spencer and her family… Your call. Maybe the best man could use some of this in his toast: Does the groom know that you once referred to him as a twisted, conniving predator or that you wanted the Rosewood Police to formally charge him for exploiting a teenager when he was in a position of power… But you filled it out, sweetheart. No one had a gun to your head… Oh, fortunately for me there is no statute of limitations so either you deliver that gift or you’re getting hitched in Cell Block 17”. (via video chat) "Nice job with the H-Bomb. You´ve shown your true colors -A.D." "Connect this. You´re almost there" with to puzzle pieces for Liars Lament. "Congrats your grand prize is right behind you" (with filled out report against Ezra Fitz). Sent to Spencer: Voice Message - "Peter Hastings: “Why are you calling me here?” Mary Drake: “You know why I’m calling you. You thought you could pin this on me?” Peter Hastings: “I could pin a lot on you, Mary. I think burying a dead body in my yard is plenty.” Mary Drake: “I didn’t have a choice. If it wasn’t Jessica, I’d be me 6 feet under. I know what you two were planning.” Peter Hastings: “6 feet isn’t deep enough for you.” Episode 18: Choose or Lose Sent to Emily, Spencer, Caleb, Hanna and Alison: "Choose or Lose... If no one steps up, you all go down! Just one to plea, the rest go free!" (with a 36 hour timer). Sent to Aria: "You do look good in an uniform!" "You disappointed me… I agreed to meet you but you weren’t careful… I don’t like sloppiness on my team… Aria… I gave you the file… Our relationship is not over until I say it is… Don’t… Because tomorrow is another day… Wait for it”. (via phone call). "Dark night of the soul, Aria… Really? What’s that? …That’s very noble of you but there’s just one problem with your plan. You’re too late… Time ran out, Aria. The game is over. And guess what? You won... The grand prize chosen especially for you is an unlimited supply of freedom. Enjoy it wherever you want. Perhaps right where you are as things are going to get a little messy with your friends… It’s done. I hope you enjoyed the game, Aria. I have… I’m going to miss these calls. Goodbye”. (via phone call). A dead body pressumed to be Archer Dunhill in the trunk of Aria´s car. Episode 19: Farewell, My Lovely Sent to Mona: "TIME FOR PIE. BE THERE" (with an invitation to Two Crows Restaurant and stolen board game). "LEAVE NOW". Sent to Emily and Alison: "We don´t have a lot of time" (videorecording and with the board game). Sent to Mona, Caleb, Hanna and Spencer: Three pieces of the puzzle for Liar's Lament. Sent to Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Alison: "Congratulations. Claim the grand prize" (with Archer´s photo). "The eyes have it. Aunt Carol". "Congratulations!". Other Messages *A's Messages in Season 1 *A's Messages in Season 2 *A's Messages in Season 3 *A's Messages in Season 4 *A's Messages in Season 5 *A's Messages in Season 6 *A's Messages in the Books Navigational Category:Season 7 Category:A's Messages